


A Dream LO Cast PT. 2

by Chillmonger



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: I feel like this one is going to be hard lol, I’ll try my best though, more to come i'm sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillmonger/pseuds/Chillmonger
Summary: AND I’M BACK😁‼️ Welcome to A Dream LO Cast PT. 2‼️ I’m so excited to start part 2 of this fun live action casting‼️ If you stuck with me through part 1, hopefully you’ll enjoy this next installment. For anyone that missed the first fictional casting, I’d love for you to check it out‼️ Again I plan (🙃) to release 2 at a time and I really hope you guys will let me know your (kind☺️) thoughts about each pick and I BEG that you share some of your dream picks (I ABSOLUTELY LOVE when readers make a better pick than me) Happy Reading‼️
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Hephaestus

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome‼️Welcome‼️Welcome‼️ Back‼️😁 I’m so excited to jump right into PART 2 of my LIVE ACTION LO CASTING‼️ This work will be a little bit different than the first in that I have very little frames/interactions to work with with this new set of characters😓. However, there were just so many and they were just so fun and compelling, I though it couldn’t hurt to at least tease the idea‼️ Even though I have less to go on with the additional picks, please check out the end of each chapter for a look into what I think might be a fun scene to see each pick get into, or a hope for their development at least. And as always I hope you’ll share your own ideas‼️🤗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up is Hephaestus....

So I’m starting with Hephaestus because he is legit the whole reason I decided to do part 2! I didn’t feel other characters were quite developed (yet) to make judgments about their character too quickly. But I had been wondering about Hephaestus since Ares came into the picture, and some of you guys’ work had the gears in my head turning. All in all, I thought it’d be fine…this is fiction, so what the heck🤷🏿‍♀️ right? I made this pick because I legit didn’t even have to really think about it, this is the first person that came into my mind….(like frfr I literally said “Oh he kinda looks like_____”)🧐. We only have very few frames of H, but I feel I already caught his vibe (I’ll cut a family member off too with no problemo😒). He seems like a simple guy, quiet, clearly standoff-ish, and just clearly not with the drama😶. Now, this pick was made with looks heavily in mind, but not totally. He kinda looks a bit like Hades no?🧐 So I wanted a quirky but somehow suave pick, big but not bulky, with his own unique sense of belonging. So even though we barely got to know him I feel the perfect pick for Hephaestus would be Mr. JAMES MARSDEN‼️‼️‼️ Best known for X-Men and more recently Sonic‼️

**Hubba-Hubba🥰😍**

Gotta be honest I did consider Mr. Adam Driver for like 5 mins, he has the demeanor down quite exact, he could obviously pull off the quiet and reserved nature🧐. I thought it might've just been the hair, but even I'm not that shallow. Hooowwwever, he was just a little too on the nose for me, something just wasn't sticking🤔. Honestly, I would just be a bit more interested in watching James pull it off🤷🏿‍♀️. If I could've meshed Adam and James it'd be perfect but whatevs. Looove him tho‼️

**I'd really like to see him meet Persephone, especially now that he's gotten rid of those photos. I think he would immediately be able to sense what she's been through, and that'd be the start of another great relationship. Now my messy side would like to see him at a family dinner, I just love how unbothered he is, I want to see it in action.🥴**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find him extremely attractive😍.....anywhoo thoughts? Who'd be your number one?
> 
> Next up......Styx


	2. Styx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Styx!😍😍😍

Styx alongside Persephone was the only character where I couldn’t help but stareeeee😳. She was just beautiful and the concept of her being a river was just jaw-dropping😱. One of the few frames I have to keep coming back to because she was just so stunning‼️ She clearly wrote the book on unbothered (I mean come on she’s a river in the underworld😦), but I just catch the vibe so hard you guys, it drives me nuts‼️ All that is the reason I made this next pick, she gives me the same amount of feels the jaw-dropping goodness, the chick you just don’t bring any drama to, just chill and catch a vibe✨ . To say I ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ this actress is a PROFOUND UNDERSTATEMENT, SHE IS EVERYTHING‼️ Talented and the definition of RANGE (like seriously check the dictionary, her picture is in there somewhere🧐). Usually, if an actor can fill multiple roles I skip over them because there’s no awe behind it, but she surpasses all that, she could have been nearly any other character (even my P💕) and I would have total faith she could pull it off🙌🏿. That is why for the role of the very sexy river I chose the very sexy ZENDAYYYAAA‼️‼️‼️ Best known for being ZENDAYA (I mean come on🥰) and Malcolm & Marie as well as Euphoria‼️

**I would love to see more of Styx just doing her job! Like seriously or even conversations with the boss, or calling in sick--lol how would that work....everybody walks that day😝?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh I need her to be my friend! LOL! Come on guys give it up, who'd be your dream pick?
> 
> Next up....Helios!


	3. Helios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Helios!

Helios, Helios, Helios. I don’t know why, but Helios was really difficult for me to cast🤷🏿‍♀️. I mean we get somewhat of a clear sense of his personality from the few frames we have, and he’s not that different looking from other characters, so I don’t know what to attribute the hold up to. This had to be the most labored pick of all, which is just crazy, cause we barely see him! Anyhow, Helios gives me major ‘big mad’ vibes😅, and there aren’t many actors that make me feel the same way, so I had to rely mainly on ‘who could pull it off’. I chose this actor ‘cause I like him🙃. He has the right look obviously, but from the projects of his I’ve seen, he has great range. I didn’t even realize how many of his projects I’ve actually seen, because he really melds into his characters. As labored as this pick was, I feel it would be one of the easiest for an actor to pull off. So please give it up for Mr. ALEXANDER SKARSGARD‼️‼️‼️ Best known for True Blood and my personal favorite Battleship‼️

We only have a few frames of Helios, however, I wouldn't mind him creeping watching Persephone's act of wrath. It seems after watching something like that you'd mind your business but what do I know🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up....The Furies!


	4. The Furies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up are the Furies!😁

I’ve got to say these were fun picks‼️ First off you guys are getting a 3-fer😁, but I got to have a ton of fun thinking up a dope trio‼️ I came up with at least half a dozen groups, which I thought would just be perfect. I changed and shuffled them at least 50 times, before settling on an interesting mix. It was extremelyyyy hard to get a compatible mix, so I kind of had to go off who could do the frames well, and then looks, and then compatibility didn’t seem so important, but I still think the group works🥰. We didn’t get NEARLY enough frames with the furious furies😫 (hopefully that’ll change) but it was surprisingly easy to find great actresses to fill the roles‼️ I had so many picks for Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megaera, that finally I just had to make a decision and stick with it🥴. I’ve only seen each of these 3 young ladies in one main project, but they are future powerhouse talents and ones to keep your eyes on‼️So I don’t wanna keep you guys waiting ahhhh🤣🤣 (so excited). So for Alecto, we have the delectable EMMA ROBERTS‼️‼️‼️ Best known for Scream Queens‼️ For Tisiphone, we have the divine TATI GABRIELLE‼️‼️‼️ Best known for The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina‼️ and Lastly but CERTAINLY not least for the lovely Megaera we have gorgeous LANA CONDOR‼️‼️‼️ Best known for the To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before series‼️

Funnily enough, even though they were cast together, I would like to see individual scenes from them. Especially, Tisiphone escorting Minthe OFF the premises😒 or Megaera's heart-2-heart with Persephone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THEM‼️I LOVE THEM‼️I LOVE THEM‼️
> 
> Up next....Echo!


End file.
